Feliz cumpleaños Sayuchan
by Misao vardamir
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso entre Deidara y dos personajes de mi invención. Sayuri,harta de que sus padres la trataran mal, escapó para unirse a la peligrosa banda akatsuki sin saber con lo que se encontraría.
1. Sayuri y Akatsuki

—¡Es la última vez que me tratarán así! —gritaba una muchacha de dieciocho años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos morados, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas, y en una de sus mejillas un moretón.

—¡Eso es lo que crees, Sayuri! ¡Cierra la boca, jovencita, y haz lo que te digo! —le gritaba su madre.

—¡No quiero! ¡No volveré a hacerles caso jamás! ¡Me voy de casa! —replicó Sayuri.

—Sí, claro. No sobrevivirías si un día allá afuera —comentó su padre.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¡Me uniré a un grupo de criminales y ya van a ver!

No les dio tiempo a sus padres para terminar. Se fue derecho a su cuarto, guardó en su mochila lo necesario (kunais, shurikens, el kit de primeros auxilios, ropa de cambio, comida y su inseparable cuaderno de dibujos) y salió por la ventana (N/A: por la puerta no porque le dio paja y así nadie cacha por dónde se fue). Sabía de antemano que alguien iría a buscarla. Sí, ese alguien que tarde o temprano se enteraría de su partida, el mismo muchacho que le declaró su amor cuando eran niños y juró protegerla con su vida.

Flash Back

Una pequeña Sayuri de doce años iba caminando por las calles de la aldea de la roca.

—Sayu, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Kiyomaru (N/A: aunque no lo crean, esa wea existe xD), su amigo y compañero de equipo le tocó el hombro y le preguntó esto gentilmente.

De cabello liso y gris hasta los hombros, ojos dorados y una expresión seria.

Ella asintió y lo siguió a un lugar más apartado de la gente(N/A: menos mal que es pendejo, porque o si no…. ¬¬) y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

—Etto… Kiyomaru-kun, ¿para qué me pediste que te acompañara? Porque… mis papás se van a enojar si llego tarde y…

—¿Por qué dejas que te maltraten? —preguntó el chico alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—No tengo otra opción —contestó Sayuri, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Crees que lo aguantaría si tuviera otra alternativa?

—En fin, Sayu-chan… —Sayu se sorprendió. Kiyomaru nunca le había dicho Sayu-chan—. Si te hacen algo quiero que me lo digas. Ya sabes que mi padre tiene mucha influencia en la aldea de la roca y… Bueno, la verdad es que jamás dejaría que algo malo te pase.

—Kiyomaru-kun… —murmuró Sayu, conmovida.

—Te quiero mucho, Sayu-chan, y moriría antes de verte sufrir.

—kiyomaru-kun, yo… —trató de disculparse Sayu. Él era su amigo y no quería herirlo diciéndole lo que era, de hecho, la verdad. No le gustaba, pero lo quería como amigo.

—No tienes que decírmelo, te entiendo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me gustes, y te juro en este mismo lugar que te protegeré con mi vida.

End Flas Back

Sayu suspiró. ¿Ahora cómo haría para encontrar a un grupo de criminales si ni siquiera sabía de alguno cercano?

—¿Escuchaste? Ese muchacho que desertó la aldea se ha visto cerca de nuevo —comentó un hombre.

—¿El piro maniaco? ¿Que no se había unido a Akatsuki, ese grupo de criminales y desertores? ¿Qué hace por aquí? —dijo otro.

¿Piro maniaco? ¿Grupo de criminales y desertores? —pensó Sayu, deteniéndose a escuchar—. ¡Esto es bueno!.

—No tengo idea, que yo sepa sigue en ese grupo. Qué quiere con esta pobre aldea, no lo sé —continuó uno de los hombres.

Dónde está Akatsuki ahora. ¡Di dónde los puedo encontrar ahora, maldita sea!, gritaba Sayu en su cabeza.

—Ah, bueno, como sea, son sólo rumores. Nos vemos.

—¡NO! —gritó Sayu, agarrando al pobre señor que había empezado la conversación acerca de Akatsuki y zarandeándolo con toda su fuerza—. ¿Dónde se oculta Akatsuki? ¡Respondemeeeeeeee!

—Niña, son criminales buscados con guarida secreta y al ser secreta no podemos saber en dónde está —dijo el otro señor con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sayu soltó al pobre hombre, que casi murió de un infarto (no literalmente, claro, porque o si no estaría botado en el piso y eso no es bueno), murmurando algo acerca de los malditos ignorantes que no la ayudan con sus planes de dominación paternal.

—Maldita sea, ¿cómo voy a encontrarlos? —se lamentaba Sayuri.

Ya era su segundo día en el bosque cercano a la aldea de la roca y todavía no encontraba NADA acerca de Akatsuki o su escondite. Se decidió enseguida a unirse a ellos. Era un grupo formado por traidores. Ella iba perfectamente con ellos, dado que había desertado a la aldea (más bien a sus padres, no tenía nada en contra de la aldea, pero tampoco le gustaba tanto como para vivir).

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con algo que creyó ser un árbol. Elevó la vista y se encontró con un muchacho pelirrojo con aire de hastío, mirándola fijamente con… bueno, con aire de hastío. Todo su cuerpo, excepto su cara y sus manos, estaba cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas.

—Siento haber chocado con usted, señor. ¿Sabe en dónde puedo encontrar a Akatsuki? —preguntó sonriente, levantándose.

El muchacho pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

—Así que no sabes nada de Akatsuki por lo que veo, ¿no?

—Em… No —sonrió Sayu de manera muy inocente.

—Entonces, para tu información, te acabas de encontrar a uno de sus miembros.

—¿Enserio? ¿Quién? —preguntó Sayuri, levantándose.

Sasori la miró con más hastío de antes y suspiró.

—Yo.

—¡SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó la muchacha emocionadísima.

—Y bueno, como me viste sin mi disfraz, no tengo más opción que eliminarte —murmuró Sasori con una mueca malvada y sacando un kunai.

—N-No, tú no entiendes —titubeó Sayu.

—¡Master Sasori! ¿Que acaso no te gustaba hacer esperar a la gente? ¡Estás tarde, un! —lo interrumpieron.

Un muchacho rubio de un ojo azul y el otro cubierto con un mechón de su cabello y vestido con una capa de akatsuki, apareció montado en un enorme pájaro de arcilla.

—¡Kawaiiiiii! —saltó Sayuri, olvidándose de que hace unos pocos segundos estaban a punto de asesinarla. Corrió al lado del pájaro, siendo seguida por la mirada del rubio que acababa de aparecer—. Pero sería mejor si estallara.

¿Nani? —pensó el chico rubio—. ¿Y ésta quién es?

—Habría llegado antes, pero me encontré con un pequeño distractor.

—¡Quiero unirme a ustedes! —dijo Sayuri.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te necesitamos en Akatsuki? Se podía decir que estamos completos y…

—Puedo servir como espía y como ama de llaves. Apuesto a que no tienen mujeres —interrumpió la muchacha.

—A mí no me molestaría comer algo que no fuera cocinado por Kisame. Todos estos años en Akatsuki y no he podido comer ni mariscos por ese maldito hombre pez, un —murmuró Deidara.

—¿Lo ves, lo ves, lo veeees? Por último déjenme hablar con su líder.

Mariscos… Hace tiempo que no como mariscos…, pensó Sasori.

(N/A: este gusto por los mariscos lo inventé yo. Y como un dato estos amigos marinos son afrodisiacos xD)

—¡Y hace tiempo que no estamos con mujeres, un! —siguió Deidara—. Y nadie sospecharía de ella como espía. Puede ser útil en más de una cosa…, un.

—Bueno, bueno —bufó Sasori—. Pero te quedas callada hasta que lleguemos.

Sayu se encogió de hombros y se subió al pájaro de arcilla. Deidara no le dijo nada, porque sabía que Sasori estaba muy enojado y no quería más problemas.

De vuelta en la aldea de la roca, Kiyomaru iba camino a la casa de Sayu. Normalmente no iría a su casa a preguntar por ella dado que odiaba a los padres de la chica, pero ese día ella no había ido a entrenar y la estaba preocupando. Habría avisado de no poder haber ido.

Tocó la puerta de la casa y abrió el padre de la muchacha.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó a Kiyomaru, muy irritado por lo demás.

—Disculpe, ¿Kurohana Sayuri se encuentra en casa? —preguntó tomando un aire de respeto.

—No, ya no vive aquí, se fue —y sin decir más, el señor kurohana le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¿SE FUE? —exclamó Kiyomaru—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tendría para irse? —fue caminando muy deprimido calle abajo (N/A: emo xD!)—. Seguro es por sus padres… Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Está bien, felicitaciones. Eres la nueva miembro de Akatsuki —dijo Sasori muy hastiado, tirándole en la cara a Sayuri la famosa capa negra con nubes rojas.

Ella no le hico caso a su bienvenida y contempló emocionada su capa así ------ =D

—¿Y cuándo podré ver al líder? Porque estaba pensando en hacerle una visita a mis padres y…

—No puedes ver al líder —sentenció Sasori, interrumpiendo a Sayu.

—P-Pero…

—Te aceptaron porque eres útil como espía. Todo lo demás está en veremos.

Sayu no tuvo más opción que encogerse de hombros y dejar de discutir. La fase uno de su plan ya estaba completa. Faltaba la dos, tres, cuatro…. Bueno, algo es algo.

—Bueno, los dejo —suspiró Sasori, saliendo de la cueva en donde estaban.

—¿Los dejo? —repitió Sayu perpleja. Que ella supiera estaba a solas con Sasori.

—Deidara, entra —fue lo único que dijo Sasori antes de salir.

A la cueva entró el mismo muchacho rubio del pájaro gigante de arcilla. En su cara llevaba una sonrisa muy autosuficiente.

Kawaii, pensó Sayu.

—Me encargaron ver tus habilidades como ninja para ver tus demás funciones en Akatsuki, un. Así que vamos a ir a fuera y te voy a poner a prueba.

Sayu fue calladita y sin chistar a la salida de la cueva. Deidara fue con ella unos pasos adelante y cuando éste se detuvo, ella también (N/A: dah).

—Un, vamos a ver primero tus habilidades para esquivar. Un. Corre.

—¿Eh? ¿Correr de qué?

Una explosión junto a Sayu respondió por Deidara. Sayu ahogó un grito y corrió como le habían dicho en un principio. A cada rato iban y venían más explosiones. Dejó de correr y comenzó a esquivarlas como se suponía que debía hacer.

Esto es muy fácil, sonrió ella por lo bajo.

Un pájaro gigante de arcilla apareció justo en frente de ella mientras ella estaba en el aire. Sobre él no estaba Deidara como creyó que sería, en vez de eso el pájaro explotó (N/A: kaboooom!) y Sayu alcanzó a esquivarlo.

—¡Sugoii! ¡Esto es arte! —se le escapó a Sayu. Se suponía que no iba a decir eso en voz alta.

Las explosiones cesaron y ahora sí apareció Deidara.

—Esquivas bien, un. Y dijiste que eso era arte. Esto te da puntos extra, un —sonrió de manera muy autosuficiente.

—Arigatou, Deidara-san —contestó Sayu con una reverencia.

—Pasaremos a la prueba de… bueno todo lo demás. Tendremos una pelea, un.

—Hai.

Sin decir nada más, Deidara en seguida le lanzó una patada a Sayu. Ella alcanzó a esquivarla y le respondió agarrándole la pierna y golpeándolo en el estómago. El puño de Sayu se hundió muy adentro en el estómago del muchacho y es allí cuando supo que era un simple bunshin (N/A: obvio, no le sintió el sixpack). Volteó lanzando una patada y ahora Deidara le agarró su pierna. Sayu saltó apoyándose de su hombro y pasó sobre su cabeza. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un pajarito de arcilla en el aire y éste explotó muy cerca de su cara. Como no tenía a dónde escapar, le llegó la explosión sin causarle daños (N/A: sólo el calor del fuego y el humo, nada más) y cayó al suelo.

—Dow, perdí —se quejó ella.

—No eres mala, un. Pero mi arte es mejor.

—Por supuesto, son explosiones. No me diste tiempo de usar las mías.

Deidara parpadeó perplejo.

—Entonces… ¿Para qué te uniste a Akatsuki? —preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

—Me escapé de mi aldea para demostrarle a mis padrastros que no soy una ninja mediocre y para darles una lección. Además no tenía mucho futuro en la aldea de la roca. No me sentía en mi hogar. ¿Y tú por qué te uniste?

Esto dejó mucho más perplejo a Deidara. La muchacha estaba siendo demasiado directa respecto a cosas personales.

—Me obligaron, un —contestó simplemente y sin saber por qué se lo dijo. La contempló un rato en silencio y después se dio cuenta del moretón en su mejilla—. ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

—Etto —Sayu bajó la mirada—. Fueron mis padrastros.

Deidara calló. Entendió que había abierto una vieja herida y que eso no ayudaba mucho en su conversación. Para suerte suya, Sasori apareció justo a tiempo para interrumpir ese momento incómodo.

—Sayuri, el líder quiere verte —se limitó a decir, volviendo a la cueva.

—Hai —contestó ella, poniéndose de pie de un solo salto.

Deidara los siguió a la cueva. Ya dentro, Sayu buscaba con la mirada, pero por más que buscara, no podía encontrar al dueño de la enorme cantidad de chakra que sentía.

—Sasori… —se escuchó una voz. Los tres voltearon y se encontraron con una sombra y unos ojos multicolores brillando—. He hecho las investigaciones pertinentes y he decidido aceptar a la chica. Lo único que falta ahora es conocer el veredicto de Deidara sobre esto.

—¿Yo? Un… Se puede decir que es un diamante en bruto. Tiene potencial, pero todavía no lo domina completamente.

—Está decidido entonces —replicó la sombra—. La muchacha será compañera de ustedes durante un tiempo para probarla. Sería estúpido dejarla sola.

En la aldea d la roca se veía una figura solitaria caminando fuera de ella. Un muchacho de cabello gris y ojos dorados caminaba con la vista fija en el piso y los puños apretados.

—Te encontraré, Sayu —dijo entre dientes.

Flash Back

Kiyomaru estaba en la oficina del tsuchikage.

—Hemos recibido información de que los padrastros de la ninja desaparecida, Kurohana Sayuri , han estado teniendo contactos con enemigos de la aldea de la roca.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó el muchacho, molesto porque sabía que ésa no era suficiente razón para arrestarlos.

—Te llamé para encomendarte una misión. Sal a buscar a Sayuri, ya que ella podría saber algo acerca de este caso, y de paso investiga acerca de los posibles enemigos que los sres. Kurohana podrían estar contactando.

End Flash Back

La situación no podía ser mejor. Tenía que ir a buscar a Sayu, cosa que iba a hacer de todas formas aunque nadie se lo haya pedido, y encima encontrar pruebas para que arrestaran a sus padrastros y así ellos ya no podrían hacerle daño (N/A: aparte que encima le pagaban). Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad, muy seguro de sí mismo y seguro de que encontraría a Sayu.

Ya en la guarida de akatsuki, Deidara y Sasori condujeron a Sayu a su nueva habitación. No era lo mejor que ella haya visto en su vida, pero era cómoda y decente. No tenía ventanas, ya que la guarida estaba bajo tierra; tenía una cama no muy grande ni tan pequeña, un escritorio, un velador con una lámpara sobre él y un armario.

—Sugoi, ¿cómo consiguieron todo esto siendo criminales de rango S? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Tenemos nuestros métodos —respondió Sasori sin expresión alguna—. Me retiro. Que no salga de la habitación, Deidara —dijo el akatsuki antes de salir.

—Etto… ¿A qué se refería? —preguntó Sayuri. Lo que había dicho Sasori no le había dado buena espina.

—Tengo que quedarme aquí y… evitar que escapes —murmuró Deidara, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de hastío.

—¡Pero yo no escaparía! ¿Para qué?, si mi intención era unirme a ustedes de un principio —reclamó Sayu.

—Que tú digas que no te escaparás no significa que no lo hagas. Todavía estás en período de prueba así que mejor haz lo que el líder quiere si sabes lo que te conviene —argumentó Deidara.

Sayu calló y se mordió su labio inferior; no podía contradecir eso. Se tiró sobre su cama, mirando al techo y se dispuso a dormir como tenía pensado desde un principio, pero unos molestos ruiditos no la dejaron. Se levantó y vio cómo se abría una boca en la palma de la mano del akatsuki y comenzaba a masticar arcilla.

—¿Nani? ¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Sayu con curiosidad.

—Nada, un —Deidara ocultó rápidamente su mano detrás de su espalda, pero su mano lo traicionó, escupiendo el pedazo de arcilla que había masticado, ahora transformado en un pajarito.

—No tienes por qué ocultarla, ya la vi. ¿Tienes boca en la otra mano también? —preguntó Sayuri, tratando de ver alguna boca en la otra mano del muchacho.

—¡Deja! —espetó Deidara, poniendo su mano en alto para que la chica no alcanzara.

—¡Pero son geniales, déjame verlas! —rogaba Sayu, saltando para poder bien.

—Ya, ya, me rindo —suspiró Deidara y le tendió su mano a Sayu.

Ella examinó cuidadosamente la boca en la palma de la mano del muchacho y trató de tocarla con su dedo índice, pero esta trató de morderla.

—¿Que quieres dejarme sin dedo? —se sobresaltó la chica, apartando su dedo de la boca caníbal.

—Se está defendiendo, te acercaste demasiado. Además, que yo sepa se ve con los ojos y no con los dedos, un —contestó Deidara.

Todo el resto de la noche se la pasaron discutiendo sobre el polémico tema conocido como las bocas de Deidara y después Sayu lo bombardeó de preguntas sobre Akatsuki. Él respondía con: sí, no, tal vez, un, no te pienso decir, para qué demonios quieres saber eso y maldito hombre pez.

Deidara estaba todavía maldiciendo a Kisame cuando se dio cuenta de que Sayu estaba dormida. Se apoyó contra la pared en el lado opuesto a la cama de la muchacha y la contempló mientras ella dormía.


	2. El cumpleaños

—Vaya, me quedé dormida —se dijo Sayuri cuando despertó.

Buscó con la mirada al muchacho rubio y apenas se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba, la puerta se abrió y Deidara entró.

—Come esto y prepárate, vamos a una misión —dijo él y le entregó a Sayu una bandeja con comida.

—¿Y de qué trata la misión? —preguntó la muchacha empezando a comer.

Notó que Deidara estaba un poco alterado pero no quiso mencionarlo para no molestar, además no lo conocía tan bien como para preguntárselo. Simplemente no tenía el derecho.

—Como prueba final, el líder quiere comprobar tu lealtad. Debes… asesinar a tus padrastros.

Sayuri se quedó helada. Era verdad que no le caían bien sus padrastros y que cada golpe y cada insulto, que sufrió gracias a ellos, dolió a más no poder. Bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirar en el ojo visible de Deidara y siguió comiendo dando pequeños mordiscos, sin apetito.

—¿Vamos con Sasori-san? —murmuró.

—Él tiene otra misión, vamos sólo nosotros dos.

Al escuchar eso y en otras circunstancias, Sayu habría sido la muchacha más feliz del planeta. La noche anterior se sentía ligera al mirar la apuesta cara de Deidara, sentía cosquillas en el estómago y a su corazón dando grandes saltos cuando él le hablaba o la miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules; era como si con tan sólo mirarlo se sentía obligada a sonreír y creer que no había absolutamente nada malo en el mundo.

A pesar de sentirse extraña por el hecho de tener que asesinar a las dos personas que aunque la trataron mal durante todos estos años, pero que aun así le dieron cobijo, techo y comida, se arregló rápidamente para no hacer esperar mucho a Deidara.

—Tendremos que ir caminando, si vamos en mi pájaro de arcilla nos verán, un —indicó Deidara.

—Hai, Deidara-san —contestó Sayu un poco ida.

Kiyomaru corría por el bosque. Su cara estaba iluminada con una autosuficiencia y casi arrogancia que casi palpable (N/A: en términos científicos, tenía la autosuficiencia elevada a 250000000000000000000000000, sólo para que se hagan una idea).

Podía sentir el chackra de Sayu cerca, muy cerca; el único problema era que también sentía otro chackra desconocido, pero eso no era problema con tal de que Sayu estuviese bien.

Su sonrisa se borr´de su rostro cuando sintió ambos chackras desaparecer.

—¿Pero qué demonios?

Paró en seco, giró sobre sus talones y se fue en la dirección en la que había venido. Algo le daba un muy mal presentimiento.

—Sayuri, agárrate de mi —dijo Deidara de forma muy sorpresiva.

—¿Nani? —el inner de Sayu bailaba el baile de la felicidad, pero ella no entendía realmente bien por qué Deidara se lo pidió.

—Agárrate, testaruda, hay alguien cerca.

De forma un poco brusca, Deidara la rodeó con un brazo y la apegó a él. Sayu estaba haciéndole honor al color rojo con sus mejillas. En un momento ya no estaban en esa parte del bosque, sino muy cerca de la aldea de la roca.

Deidara la soltó y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Sayu por una reacción espontánea lo agarró el brazo, evitando que legara al suelo. Apenas vio que Deidara podía mantenerse de pie, le soltó el brazo, ruborizándose de nuevo.

—Descansemos aquí un poco —jadeó Deidara—. Ese jutsu gasta demasiado chackra.

Se sentó en el suelo y Sayu hizo lo mismo, sentándose ni tan lejos ni tan cerca del muchacho.

Sayu seguía un poco complicada por tener que matar a sus padrastros. Recordó los pocos momentos felices que vivió con ellos, en su antigua aldea y…

—Kiyomaru —susurró alzando las cejas, dándose cuenta de que si entraba a la aldea de la roca, él probablemente iría en su búsqueda.

Deidara la miró de soslayo y notó una pequeña lágrima, casi invisible, en la mejilla de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepentiste? —preguntó.

Sayu negó con la cabeza.

—Un amigo quizá me vea y trate de hacer que me quede en la aldea.

—Relájate, lo haremos rápido. De todas formas tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En el bosque había un chackra acercándose a nosotros. Si esa persona por alguna casualidad nos estaba rastreando, como suele suceder porque estamos en Akatsuki, nos seguirá hasta aquí. Suficiente descanso —dijo levantándose—. Supongo que ya sabes cómo los vas a matar, ¿cierto?

Sayu se limitó a asentir. Usando el jutsu de transformación para cubrir sus identidades, entraron a la aldea de la roca y a la casa de los padrastros de Sayu.

—Yo esperaré aquí, tú me avisarás cuando hayas terminado —dijo Deidara.

Sayu asintió de nuevo. Entró a la casa y lo primero que divisó en el comedor fue una botella de sake con dos copas a un lado.

Al fin, Kiyomaru llegó a la aldea. Iba camino a la oficina del Tsuchikage cuando escuchó un rudo de vidrios quebrándose vinieno de la casa de Sayu.

Sayu escuchó los pasos de sus padrastros. Se escondió dentro de un armario; si la veían todo el plan se arruinaba. Escuchó el choque de las copas de Sake y luego la conversación de sus padrastros.

—Increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo —dijo el señor Kurohana.

—¿Y qué haremos respecto a esa chiquilla? Sabes que tarde o temprano tenemos que ir a buscarla.

—Déjala, no durará mucho allá afuera y regresará rogando que la acojamos de nuevo.

—Repíteme, ¿por qué la tenemos aquí?

—Ya sabes que fue orden del Tsuchikage. Lo que el viejo tonto no sabe es que la mandó con los mismos asesinos de los padres de esa mocosa, la misma que… —las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par. El padrastro de Sayuri apareció con su cara llena de malicia— está escondida en el armario como una cobarde.

A Sayuri se le hervía la sangre. De rabia, de tristeza y de frustración. Todo ese tiempo viviendo con las personas que juró que odiaría hasta el fin de sus días: los asesinos de sus padres.

El señor kurohana la sacó del armario y la acorraló contra la pared, poniéndole un kunai en el cuello.

—¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? —gritó Sayuri.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró el señor Kurohana—. Porque ellos descubrieron durante una misión que estábamos manteniendo contacto con akatsuki y que luego los desertamos. No podíamos dejar que esa información saliera a la luz… Y ajora que lo sabes… —presionó un poco el kunai contra el cuello de Sayu, haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera del corte recientemente hecho.

—¡Quítale tus manos de encima! —Kiyomaru irrumpió en la habitación.

Después todo se movió en cámara rápida. La señora Kurohana desplomándose en el piso, Kiyomaru a punto de lanzar un kunai cuando Deidara apareció y lo detuvo.

—Ella debe hacerlo, no interfieras —murmuró apretando la muñeca del muchacho.

Kiyomaru apretó los dientes, sin darse cuenta de que algo cayó de uno de sus bolsillos a la bolsa de kunais abierta de Deidara (N/A: es casi físicamente imposible, pero pasó xD). El señor Kurohana estaba a punto de deslizar el kunai por la garganta de la muchacha.

—Parece que tu muerte tendrá testigos… Shine, Sayu…

Abruptamente soltó el kunai y puso sus manos en su garganta, jadeando desesperado por aire. Después se desplomó en el suelo de la misma forma en que lo hizo la señora Kurohana.

—¡Sayu! —Kiyomaru se soltó de Deidara y corrió hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desesperado.

—Puse veneno… en su sake… —suspiró Sayu.

Kiyomaru abrió los ojos y Deidara sonrió.

—Vámonos Sayuri —dijo el ruibio.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó Kiyomaru, arrojándole kunais a Seidara.

Él los esquivó fácilmente y estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando…

—¡Basta! —Sayuri se puso en medio de ambos—. Kiyomaru, mi lugar es en akatsuki, allí soy realmente feliz —le suplicó con la mirada que la dejara ir y de paso que se mantuviera en silencio.

—Como desees —dijo él, apretando los puños.

Sorpresivamente, Sayuri lo abrazó.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —le susurró en el oído.

—Jamás te olvidaré, Sayu-chan.

¿Qué es esta sensación cuando ella está junto a mí? Sentir que estoy lleno de vida cuando ella ríe, sentir un calor en mi corazón cuando sonríe… Ese miedo de no volverla a ver cuando va a misiones…

Pasaron unos cuantos meses y Sayu fue verdaderamente aceptada en akatsuki. Resultó ser que el líder sabía acerca de que los padrastros de Sayu eran los kurohana, y los mandó a matar para comprobar la lealtad de Sayu y de paso matar a los traidores, de los cuales habían perdido el rastro hasta que Sayu apareció.

Deidara estaba afuera de la guarida de Akatsuki, pensando en Sayu. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba de ella, estaba confundido. Y extrañamente, todos sus problemas se disipaban cuando ella aparecía y esa confusión que tenía se esfumaba en dos segundos si no era menos. Tenía una libreta en sus manos, la misma que cayó en su bolsa de kunais cuando evitó que Kiyomaru ayudara a Sayu.

En ese momento Sayu apareció. Caminaba lentamente del bosque, con su típica sonrisa en su rostro. Volvía de una misión, la cual había cumplido con éxito, como muchas otras que había realizado estando en akatsuki.

—Volviste, un —dijo Deidara a manera de saludo—. Ven.

Sayu lo siguió mientras se internaban en el bosque.

—¿Qué sucede, Deidara-kun? —preguntó Sayu. Ahora lo llamaba Deidara-kun porque la confianza había crecido entre ellos.

Ahora me he dado cuenta…

—Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte —contestó.

…de lo que realmente siento por ti…

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Sayu, ladeando la cabeza.

—Te amo.

Sayu sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y como si un montón de mariposas se hubieran liberado en su estómago. Uno de los brazos de Deidara rodeó su cintura la apegó al cuerpo del muchacho.

—Yo también —murmuró ella, abrazándolo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sayu-chan.

Y Deidara le dio el mejor regalo que Sayu pudo haber deseado. La abrazó con más fuerza y la besó, dejando que éste hablara por él y revelara todo lo que sentía.


End file.
